Archery
by Lion warrior
Summary: This is something that just literally shot into my head. Po takes up archery and the story of why is becoming a very interesting topic for the Jade Palace warriors. The more interesting thing about it is Po is a very good marksmen. What caused this sudden interest?


 **Don't own KFP**

* * *

The arrow flew through the air and landed its target with a sickening thud. It wasn't perfect, but Po would have to fix that. He had taken an interest in archery. No one knew why, but he often said he was cool with it. Po drew another arrow and shot it through the air and to the target. Master Shifu was impressed by what Po was doing. "Excellent Po. If you completely fail to be a Kung Fu warrior, you can always be an archer," He mused.

"Thanks, I think," Po replied. He drew another arrow and shot again. "Bullseye."

"Po, why do you practice so much with your archery? Is it a new trend among young people," The old red panda asked.

"I don't know really. I'm not that in tune with what ordinary people normally do," Po said as he continued to shoot arrows. "Move the target back some Zeng," Po called out. While the duck servant did, Master Shifu still asked some questions.

"Why do you think you're not in tune with ordinary people?" He questioned.

"Why would I? I'm the only panda within my village. Sure, children get me, but people my age aren't really like me," Po said, shooting again. "Ugh! The Wind."

"That doesn't explain why you have taken such an interest in shooting arrows," Master Shifu mentioned.

"I have my reasons," Po simply stated as the last shot was released. It hit the center of the target. "Besides, isn't it good to be a well-rounded warrior?"

"Well-rounded is one thing, but you're doing something you completely picked on your own without anyone telling you," Master Shifu said. They both went inside as Po rested the bow and arrow case on the table.

"I don't know what to tell you, Master Shifu," Po shrugged. "Archery just called to me all of a sudden." Of course, that wasn't entirely true but you'll see why later in the story. Master Shifu stared at the panda for a while and then just went off his way. Po went to the kitchen to get some food. "Hey, Crane."

"Hey Po," Crane said, "How was target practice?"

"It was good. I wanted to try to hit a moving target. I think I'll just strap Zeng to the target," Po chuckled at his slightly dark humor.

"Or just make Zeng the target," Crane snickered. Po smiled. "So why did you take up archery all of a sudden?"

"Why is everyone asking me the same question," Po asked.

"Well, you usually are 'stoked' for cool Kung Fu moves. This interest in archery came out of the blue for us," Crane explained. Po threw his hands up.

"I don't know what to tell you. It just called me one day," Po replied.

"By yourself or was it attached to an arrow," Crane joked. Po smiled. "But it is strange for us, Po. You got to understand that."

"I understand that most of the things I do are unpredictable and can seem random. But that's just me."

"I think what's got us more interested is that you're so good at it. You have a very sharp eye," Crane commented.

"You kinda have to be working with my dad. He showed me how to pick out bad food without even touching it. I guess that kind of translated into archery for me," Po replied. It didn't make all the sense in the world but that's what people expected from Po.

"Well, I can't keep you from doing what you like to do," Crane said, getting up from his seat. "Keep up the good work, Po." Crane exited the room as Po was left to eat some dumplings. Then came in Tigress.

"Oh hey Tigress," Po smiled nervously.

"Hello Dragon Warrior," Tigress replied. Po rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to call me that for greeting and then use my name when I'm in trouble," Po said.

"I don't."

"You do." Tigress thought about it.

"Well, I don't mean to," She said, trying to seem innocent. Po shook his head as she sat down on the chair. "How was target practice?"

"Pretty good. You won't believe how many times people have been asking me about why I've taken an interest in archery."

"How many?" Po thought about it.

"Okay, so only two people have asked, but still, why is everyone interested," Po asked.

"Because the last time you were interested in something like that, you nearly busted your head," Tigress said bluntly.

"So trying to make fireworks wasn't my best thing."

"You nearly burned your fur off."

"And I still have a smoky hot smell to me," Po smiled. Tigress groaned. Po tried to eat some of his dumplings, but there was a pain in his arm. "Ouch," He said quietly. It wasn't a bad pain, just really a pinch. But that pinch was in his hand and arm, making it a trouble to move it. Tigress noticed this.

"You're hurt."

"Just really sore from archery. It's not easy carrying that bow back," Po said, rubbing his shoulder. Tigress stood up, got a small kit from the kitchen cabinet, and began nursing Po's arm and hand. "It's nothing really."

"The little things you don't take care of, grow into major problems," Tigress wisely said.

"Since when did you become a doctor," Po asked.

"Since we realized that Mantis is too small to carry the medicine, Viper has no arms, and Crane's feathers make everyone sneeze if he's too close to their noses."

"What about Monkey," Po questioned. Tigress gave him a look. "Right, he doesn't like blood."

"So, I decided to make sure I can help people in any way I can. This being one of them," Tigress replied as she finished bandaging the arm. "That should help. Try not to move it for the rest of the day."

"Thanks, Tigress," Po said, drinking some juice with the other hand. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me why I've taken up archery."

"I've wondered many things about you, Po. This being one of them, but I've learned that if you wanted to tell us you would have already told us." Po put down the drink he had and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you saying that I _haven't_ told you guys the reason," Po interrogated.

"I'm not saying you're lying," Tigress clarified, calming Po a bit, "I'm just saying that you usually have a reason for doing things, even though some of them are very dumb," Tigress smirked.

"Thanks for your honesty," Po muttered.

"So, I believe there is a reason why other than you just not knowing," Tigress explained.

"And you want to know about it?"

"Of course, I do. I may not show it, but I'm really interested in learning more about you, Po," Tigress answered, making Po blush a bit, "But I know that I wouldn't want people knowing something personal. So I don't bother asking you because I don't want to push you into saying things like..." She stopped mid-sentence. "Like when we were fighting Shen."

"I should have told you guys from the beginning. That would have saved us a lot of time and embarrassment," Po grumbled thinking about it.

"It's not just that, Po. Something... died inside me when I thought you were gone," Tigress slowly and quietly said.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worried. I'll try not to do it again," Po promised. Tigress looked at him. "I can't guarantee that I won't do something stupid." Tigress smiled at him. He was surprised when Tigress hugged him.

"That's all that I can ask," She said, releasing him. She was about to go when Po stopped her.

"You know," He called her back, "Even though my hand and arm are sore, I can still teach you some things about archery...if you'd like," He said this nervously. Tigress smiled at him.

"I would love that," She replied.

Now the real reason Po took up archery happened about five weeks ago. Tigress, Monkey, and Po were talking in Mr. Ping's shop. They were discussing their favorite type of defense, style, and weaponry. "I always had an interest in archery," Tigress said.

"Really? Why? So you can shoot people you don't like from afar," Monkey joked. Tigress glared at him.

"Why do you like archery, Tigress," Po asked curiously.

"I guess it's the art of it. Sure, Kung Fu is an extension of the body, but archery is like an extension of you. I guess I just like the idea of someone being able to shoot spot-on from a far distance. It presents a challenge," Tigress explained.

"So, you would probably appreciate someone who was an archer," Po asked. Tigress shrugged.

"I would look at that person with an interest," She replied. Po sat there thinking to himself. And that's why he took up archery. The things people will do for love.

 **End**


End file.
